


Purgatory

by Upside_Down_Luck



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Blood, Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Doomsday War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, How Do I Tag, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Philza isn't a great dad in this sorry, Philza's A+ parenting, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Potatoes, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective OC, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Technoblade isn't a great brother but he tries, The Disc War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), everyone's sad really, the cannibalism is a one time thing okay--
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upside_Down_Luck/pseuds/Upside_Down_Luck
Summary: ₊˚ˑ༄ؘ  In which a girl who just wants a break adopts an Enderman hybrid as her younger brother and changes the course of the Dream SMP's history.₊˚ˑ༄ؘ  Disclaimer: Everyone is their character in the SMP, not the real person.₊˚ˑ༄ؘ  Content Warning: Swearing, Blood and Mild Gore, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Attempted Suicide, Abuse, Mentions of Eating Humans/Cannibalism₊˚ˑ༄ؘ  Please do not read if any of the above could possibly trigger you in anyway. I hope you enjoy!₊˚ˑ༄ؘ  If you feel like there are tags I could add, please tell me!!₊˚ˑ༄ؘ  Cross posted on Wattpad.
Kudos: 14





	1. ACT PROLOGUE: LOST

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is amazing please gib some to meeeeee

₊˚ˑ༄ؘ _In which:_ Adair believes she finally has escaped her prison when she hears weeping in the woods. Coming across a young Enderman hybrid with a not-so-good memory, she swears to herself she won't let anything happen to the boy again.

〘 **ADAIR** 〙

_ . . . . . . . ︿ ❀ ︿ . . . . . . . _  
 **Race:** Half-Demon  
 **Age:** 20-23  
 **Pronouns:** She/Her  
 **Relatives:** Ranboo (Adopted Brother)  
 **Role:** The One Who Changes the Course of History

〘 I've been to a place worse than Hell itself, trust me when I say you have it easy 〙  
_ . . . . . . . ︿ ❀ ︿ . . . . . . . _

〘 **RANBOO** 〙

_ . . . . . . . ︿ ❀ ︿ . . . . . . . _  
 **Race:** Half-Enderman, Half-???  
 **Age:** 14-17  
 **Pronouns:** He/Him  
 **Relatives:** Adair (Adopted Sister)  
 **Role:** The One Who Opens the Heart

〘I don't think I'll ever understand why you saved me... but I can't thank you enough〙  
_ . . . . . . . ︿ ❀ ︿ . . . . . . . _

₊˚ˑ༄ؘ Compared to the other acts, the prologue will be short. It's just an introduction to Adair as a character and her relationship with Ranboo. She'll get to the SMP and L'manburg eventually, and she'll get there with Ranboo faster than they would've in the normal SMP timeline.


	2. Chapter One: The Weeping Woods

₊˚ˑ༄ؘ **She had finally** gotten away. No more pain, no more fighting. How long had she spent in there? How far had she run?

Everything had been a blur, Adair had only known that she could no longer see the blazes of torches and the yelling of the people behind her. She could finally breathe. She leaned against a tree to her right, breathing hard and fast. Her legs and lungs ached like no tomorrow. 

Everything was quiet around her, no zombies or skeletons from what she could tell. She knew she couldn't stay still. She pushed up and was about to take a step when;

"UuuUuwaaEAEaAEAEAAAEeAAHH!!"

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, why was there an angered Enderman of all things?_

"WaaEEAAaaAAAahHH!"

Adair need to _go_. And _fast_.

"HeeeeEEEAEAAeeELP meEEaEaEEE!"

She froze at that. Someone needed help, but _she_ needed to get away. _God, Adair, this is probably the stupidest thing you've ever done._

Adair went towards where the wailing came from, it was loud, pitiful. Had this person been through the same things as her, she needed to help.

"Hello?"

The wailing stopped. Had she messed up? This thing was sure to be mad now. She straightened up, preparing for a fight. There was a shuffling in the bushes a bit in front of her.

_"Help."_

Adair steeled herself and slowly took a step forward, "What do you need help with?"

"Hurts..."

She kept moving forward, "What hurts? Is there blood?"

"Everything," there was a choked sob, "blood, lots..."

"Are you in the bushes?" another two steps.

"Mmhm..."

"Can you come out? I need to stop the bleeding."

Some more rustling, and a hand poked out and placed itself on the ground. A boy crawled out of the bushes, half white with a red eye and half black with a green eye, horns and pointed ears, with a tail swishing about with a tuft on the end. Cuts were everywhere on his arms and legs, even his torso.

He whimpered, then stood up and scurried to Adair. He rushed to hug her and began to cry into her shoulder, "Help, hurts, blood."

"Hey hey, shhhh," she pet his head, "where are the worst of the injuries? I can try and patch it up with my shirt."

The boy leaned back and wiped his tears, "back."

"Can you turn around?" she continued to pet him.

He did, and Adair lifted his shirt up to see a nasty gash, oozing blood. Whining, the boy shifted away from her, clearly in pain. Adair ripped the bottom half of her shirt off, with some dificulty but she got it separated from the rest of her shirt. 

"I can't do much now, but I can try to get the bleeding to stop. We'll need to get some sort of actual bandage and water to clean it, so you don't get an infection. I know this is going to hurt but can you try not to move?"

He nodded, tensing as her hands placed the cloth on the wounds. Silent sobs of pain wracked his figure, and Adair grimaced. She decided distracting him would be a decent course of action, "What's your name?"

He turned his head back somewhat, "...Ranboo."

"It's nice to meet you, Ranboo," she tried to say in the warmest tone possible, "I'm Adair. What's your favorite animal?"

"Cats."

"Cats are cute aren't they? I'm partial to polar bears myself, they're just big and fluffy."

The conversation continued on like this for a few hours, simple questions with Adair keeping the conversation going. As the blood began to slow down, Ranboo began to relax, and eventually nodded off. She didn't have anything to wrap the gash with, she would have to find something eventually but it was time to get moving.

The sun started to come up, they had been lucky nothing had come to attack them. Maybe it was Ranboo's wailing from earlier? She shook her head, that could wait until later. She put Ranboo onto her back, his arms over her shoulders with her holding his knees, and began to walk.


	3. Chapter Two: An Empire So Cold

₊˚ˑ༄ؘ **Ranboo and Adair** had been moving south for days. They had come across a river and a village, managing to get some clothes, food, and to clean out Ranboo's wound. Making camp before night fell was always a priority, but besides a few stray skeletons and zombies here and there, there wasn't much else that bothered them.

Adair was never particularly educated about the outside world, but she knew that the south had the most powerful empire of the time. Maybe they could give them sanctuary temporarily. It was better than going back north to _those_ people.

Along the way, she and Ranboo had gotten to know each other much better. Ranboo was half Enderman and half something that no one knew. He didn't like being looked in the eyes, or even being looked at in general. He was also taller than she originally gave him credit for, already up to her shoulder despite being six years younger than her.

He liked steak more than chicken and pork, but still preferred baked potatoes above it all. He was fast, what with the lanky legs. Ranboo had asked her to teach him swordplay, to which she obliged, as long as he also learned hand-to-hand combat.

Two weeks of traveling (and Ranboo singing 99 Bottles of Beer _way_ too many times) and they had reached the port town at the south of the continent.

"Stay near me, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, Boo."

"How much longer are we going to be walking?"

"Hopefully not much longer. We'll be sailing instead," she tried to joke.

Ranboo huffed a laugh, and brightened up a bit.

"Alright, let's get going."

Not that they had money, not that they had many possessions at all, but hopefully labor could get them a ride farther south, to supposed safety. It never should've been a big deal going to the Antarctic Empire. Adair didn't realize this would be that action that would start to entangle her into things much bigger than her. That's in the future, though. The most Adair had to worry about right now was getting a ride.

They weaved their way through the crowd down to the port, Ranboo stopping at a potato shop on the way.

"Pleaaaaaase? We haven't had potatoes in a week!"

"Ranboo, we quite literally are broke, and we already need to get to the Antarctic Empire without cash. Potatoes can-"

"Oh we could use some extra hands down on the farm in the Empire! If you two would be willing then we could get you a ride, and you'd be given a room and food. Mostly potatoes of course."

Ranboo's eyes lit up, his tail twitching in excitement. She couldn't very well deny him this opportunity, "Well, I guess if you'd have us."

"Yes!"

"Great! Glad to have you on board!" the clerk held out her hand, "I'm Valeria, and I'll be one of your co-workers."

"Adair, and this is Ranboo. It'll be a pleasure working with you," she took Valeria's hand and gave it a firm shake.

Her new co-worker smiled, "Time to get to work!"

Ranboo deflated somewhat, "Already?"

"The economy waits for no one!"

Adair laughed at that one.

_ . . . . . . . ︿ ❀ ︿ . . . . . . . _

₊˚ˑ༄ؘ **It was hectic,** learning how to help with the potato shop. It was surprisingly popular, 'Antarctic potatoes are just the best!' as Valeria would say. It was nice to have someone to talk to without having to worry about the reasons behind your meeting. It was a breath of fresh air.

They had a room, small yes, but a room all the same. She had never eaten so many potatoes in her life, but that apparently wasn't ending any time soon. Ranboo liked working behind the scenes, he didn't like large groups of people. Adair, on the otherhand, was roped into working the front of shop with Valeria, something about her 'womanly charms that could woo even the Blade himself!'

Valeria had the weirdest expressions. That was what made her endearing.

Eventually after a week of working in the shop, and even getting paid and getting more clothes, they were getting ready to set sail.

"What is being on a ship like?"

Adair looked up from her packing, "I wouldn't know. Never been on one before."

"Oh..."

"Nervous?"

Ranboo nodded, "A lot of things could go wrong, a storm, a hoard of drowned, an ocean monument, and-"

"Hey," Adair walked over and brought him into a hug, "I'm sure we'll be okay. We've lasted three weeks, we can last a month. Besides! We'll have all you can eat potatoes once we're there!"

He laughed as he hugged back, "Yeah, all you can eat potatoes!"

"Are you two ready to go?" Valeria peaked in.

Adair pulled away, "Just five more minutes, I want to double check I got everything."

"Alright, see you in a few!"

Ranboo grabbed his bag and followed Valeria, "Don't take too long."

"I won't, don't worry."

After Ranboo left, Adair sat down on the edge of her bed, and put her head in her hands. Ranboo had become her crutch, her reason for not just stealing what she needed. But she had people after her, would it be safer to leave him behind? She wasn't too sure. Ranboo didn't have the greatest memory, not knowing how he got the injury that led them to meeting or where he came from. Would he even remember her if she left?

The voice came back.

S̷̢͈̺̙͆͂̈̋̈́̀͜͝t̵̝̠̭̫̫̀̈́͋͗͜a̴̡̰̎̋͋̈y̷̧̢͕̫͕̪̤͔̲̪͂̔͗̃̂̅͠ ̸̨͉̗̖͉̗̘͍̝̈́̂̏͊̄́̐͝͝ẅ̷̳͈̭́̕i̴̡̮̩̥̼̝̰̼̔͑͋͑̆t̶̡͕̲̗̠͒͑́̉͛͝h̶̢̠͙̯͇̲̙̰̦̺̿͌̔̎̕ ̷̞̪̿̈͗͝ť̴̺̝̹͙̟͓̣̠̇̂͝h̵̨̨̯̩̙͉̗̣͔̀̈́͝ȩ̶̯̮͉̞̰͉̥̝͊̉ ̴̩͈̰̥͉̹̬̒́͂̓̈́͐͑͊̕b̶̩̟̼͎̼̝̘̺̩̫͌̔̉͗̽̒o̵̙̝̒y̴̝̝̪͍̣͕͔̐̌̆̃ͅ

Why? Wouldn't he be better off without her?

H̶̨͚̩͖͕̺̟̮͔̤̿̄͑̌̊͛̏e̴̪͎̳̱̻̯̜̣͉͎̓͐́̃̓̀͛̚̕ ̶̞͙͍̤̠̈͌n̵͚̼̹͈̂̔́ë̴̙͓͕̘́̋̔̔̄͗̍͒̿e̷̲̙̭̜̬̲͇̩̞̽̿̾̈́d̴͈̹̈̾̀̄̃̂s̷̢̜̫͚͔͔̥͎̝͐̍̑̏ ̸̨̢̛̟̗̫͓͍̳̭̽͋̏y̷̛̼͍̐̈̿͋̅͠o̵̱̰̰̖͕̤̫̦͐̂̔̑̋͠ͅṳ̵̧̘̬̹̩̣̝͔͊͆͌͂̽͛̈́̽̑ͅ

_How would you even know?_

It didn't respond. She thought she left the voice behind along with _that_ place, but it had never pointed her in the wrong direction before, even helping her to escape. She would stay with Ranboo, and she'll be damned if anything tried to hurt him.

_ . . . . . . . ︿ ❀ ︿ . . . . . . . _

₊˚ˑ༄ؘ **Adair had never** expected to get seasick. She was stuck in her hammock (which did not help) the entire time. Ranboo, on the otherhand, was thriving. He came down with food (which she could barely keep in) and explained everything that was going on above deck. Seagulls flying about, the wind in his hair, and the ice that was beginning to appear.

"Please tell me we're almost thereeeee."

Ranboo laughed, "Yeah, Val says two more days and we'll hit port."

Adair groaned, _two days?_ That was so far away.

Ranboo pet her head, like she did when they first met, "If you sleep time will pass by quicker."

If only sleeping was that easy with seasickness. Her demonic heritage did not like water or cold environments, but she could stand that for safety. She groaned again, "Ranbooooooooo, knock me outttttt, pleassssse."

"I- uh," he stuttered, "I'm not sure I can do that."

"At least do it so I can focus on the pain instead..."

"Um, okay, fine."

Clearly Ranboo knew how to knock people out. One of the things he had forgotten, probably.

Adair was out cold.

_ . . . . . . . ︿ ❀ ︿ . . . . . . . _

₊˚ˑ༄ؘ **Somehow,** Ranboo's knockout lasted those two whole days on the boat, so when Adair was woken up by an apologetic Ranboo and Val, she got right to helping unloading the ship. Well, after she hurled one last time.

They had picked up some crates and walked off the ship, people rushing around the port. Val set her crate down on the stack they had been making, with Ranboo and Adair following.

"Welcome, my wonderful friends, to the great and glorious Antarctic Empire! Home of the Potato, the Blade, and the Angel of Death!"

Adair couldn't even focus on what Val was saying. All she could focus on was one thing:

_It was fucking cold._


	4. Chapter Three: Potatoes and The Blade

₊˚ˑ༄ؘ **Adair had only** been there for two days, and she was already done with potatoes. Ranboo seemed happy, tired but happy. Adair was just tired. She was surrounded by potatoes all day, everyday. When she asked why the Antarctic Empire liked potatoes so much, the explanation Val gave made no sense.

'The Blade fought in a valiant war against the evil kraken for the right to be called the potato king! The potato was the main source of food during the founding of our empire, because the Blade had earned so much in the Great Potato War.'

Who was 'The Blade' and what the fuck was the 'Great Potato War?'

It made no sense. It was all potatoes here. She had gone into town and still, she was surrounded by potatoes. Why couldn't someone get a good carrot here or there? She needed to work off some steam, so she went into the tundra past the boundary of the farm. Maybe she could find some pillagers or a maybe a polar bear to cuddle.

She had wanted to pack snacks, but unfortunately she only had potatoes.

_God she fucking hated potatoes._

She walked for an hour, surrounded by nothing but white. She saw a cave in a hill to her right. She might as well take a nap. Huddling further into her jacket and scarf she sped-walked over the opening.

Napping wouldn't let off her steam though. Screaming might work... It seems like a good enough idea.

She took a deep breath, "I FUCKING HATE POTATOES!!"

It echoed a bit through her surroundings along with a yelp of surprise. Satisfied she turned around before she realized that someone was out there with her. Her hand went right towards the hilt of her sword, and she entered a fighting stance.

A groan came from the cave behind her, and as the figure stood up she immediately had her sword to the person's neck. She made eye contact with black sclera, the iris's only defining features being a white circle around them. Pointed pink ears and long pink hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Don't you think it's kinda rude to point a sword at someone you don't know?"

"Wouldn't you think it's understandable when you're trying to reach for your sword?"

The stranger seemed surprised at that comment.

"...You're pretty good aren't you?"

Adair scoffed, "You have to be good when your survival depends on it."

"Understandable, what were you yelling about?"

"How much I hate potatoes."

"You," he was even more in shock than at the comment about reaching for his sword, "how do you _not_ like potatoes?"

Adair slowly lowered her sword, the man didn't seem aggressive, "I was seasick for a week before coming here and then I'm surrounded by potatoes, only eat potatoes, only farm potatoes, my life _is_ a potato at this point. I just want a goddamn salmon at this point, and I hate seafood."

"Pfffffff," the man in front of her started to laugh, "why did you move to the _Antarctic Empire_ of all places then? We're known for potatoes."

"Running away from people. My race doesn't like cold places, they shouldn't look for me here."

"You sure you wanna tell this to a stranger?"

Adair stuck her sword into the snow below, "Name's Adair, a new potato farmer here in the great Antarctic Empire. I came out here to blow off some steam but there's nothing to fight or cuddle the shit out of."

She stuck her hand out, and the man took it, "Technoblade, potato farmer extraordinaire and legendary PvPer, at your service."

"Bragging much?"

"Idiotically introducing yourself to a stranger much?"

She snorted, "Touché."

"You said you wanted to let off some steam, wanna spar?"

"You know," she grabbed her sword again, "That sounds pretty fun."

_ . . . . . . . ︿ ❀ ︿ . . . . . . . _

₊˚ˑ༄ؘ **Technoblade was good,** really good. But she was pretty damn good too. They were both breathing heavily, the sparring match clearly got a little more intense then they had originally planned.

"You're pretty good, aren't you?"

Techno barked a short laugh at the callback, "You're not half-bad yourself."

The sun had started to peak over the horizon, and Adair realized how much time had passed. She would have to be back before Ranboo woke up. She had gone out hunting one morning, before Ranboo had woken up and when Adair had gotten back, her new surrogate brother was having a panic attack.

"I've got to go," she stood up, "it was fun sparring with you. Maybe I'll see you again, who knows."

"Hmm, I sure hope that we cross paths again."

Adair smirked, then ran off back towards the farm, unknowing of the impression she had made on the Blade.


	5. Chapter Four: A Personal Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edgy Backstory Chapter  
> CW: Mentions of Cannibalism, Murder, Kidnapping, Human Trafficking Kinda, Fight Rings  
> I think that's everything

₊˚ˑ༄ؘ **Upon coming back,** Adair had no expected for Ranboo to be up already. He was going through the house, tearing everything apart while mumbling, "She didn't leave, she didn't leave, she couldn't have left, she wouldn't leave, she-"

"Boo, I'm right here," Ranboo looked up as Adair came closer and knelt in front of him, "I'm not leaving. I just needed some fresh air and went for a walk."

Hopefully he wouldn't question her being somewhat out of breath, or that she was sweating.

She firmly gripped his shoulders to ground him, "I won't take a walk without telling you again, okay?"

He nodded, his breathing slowing down, "I- I was just scared. You're the first person that I remember that cares about me and is nice and makes sure I'm okay no matter what and I don't know if I could do anything without you. You've been leading the way and making sure we're safe, I don't even know _what_ you're keeping us safe from but I know it's important and I- I just panicked."

"Do you want to know?"

His head shot up, "What?"

"Boo, listen," Adair took a deep breath, "you're my younger brother at this point. I was going to have to tell you eventually. I'd rather you trust me and knowing everything than have you in the dark as to why I do some things."

He glanced down at his hands for a second, then nodded, wanting to hear the story.

_ . . . . . . . ︿ ❀ ︿ . . . . . . . _

˚ˑ༄ؘ **She was young,** maybe six, when those men had found her. She had been walking, she doesn't remember why or where. Someone had grabbed her arm, a big burly man with a nasty smile. Her naivety brought her to follow the man for some reason, had she been ever so slightly older none of this would have happened.

Adair and the man walked, a long time, and reached a dingy sort of shack in the middle of the woods. There were lots of sounds coming from inside, yelling, cheering, some thumps and smashing. The man grabbed her hand and brought her around back.

"Got myself a demon, how much is that worth?"

Adair looked at the door curiously, the man had knocked on it and a little hatch opened, eyes peeking out, "It's young, it'll be a bit before it can fight."

"Can't it work as some sort bussing boy?"

The door opened, a lanky woman with too many wrinkles on everywhere but her face, which was covered in makeup, "What's your name, _girl_?"

She smiled up at the woman, "I'm Adair! It's nice to meet you!"

The woman scoffed, "Bring her in, we'll start the training for our new champion right away."

The man gave her a push, and she followed the woman into a place worse than Hell.

_ . . . . . . . ︿ ❀ ︿ . . . . . . . _

˚ˑ༄ؘ **Pain was the only** constant in that place. If she wasn't fast enough, whipped. If she wasn't strong enough, starved. She was far too skinny, but she had to deal with it to survive. She was thirteen now, she had started fighting last year. It was kill or be killed in the arena.

23.

That's how many she had killed in the past year. How could she ever go back to the life she barely remembered, with all this blood on her hands?

She didn't talk to anyone. She had no reason to talk.

Y̸̰̗͔͓̟̝̬͚͋́͗̓̄͐̎͛ͅo̶̘̰͎ū̶̳͙͔́̾͗'̶̤̊͑̈́͒͂̾͒͝͝͠r̷̡̨̜̹̙͘é̶̢̹̼̲̥̮͙̃̈́͠ ̷͈͍̅̈́l̴̡̺͓̩̞̳͍̭̫̹͑̂̂͐̎͌͝͝o̵͔͋̄́̓̈́̋̈͆͌n̶̡̠̮̬̳̗͎̦̥͒͑ẹ̷͛͛l̵̯̱̫̹̃̈́̈́͊͊̈́̋́͂͠y̷̨͙̗͙̳͎͍̽͂̈́̏̑̃͘

She jumped. _What was that?_

Y̴̳̯͌͆́͌͗̽͑͠o̵͈͇̳̩̹̰̅u̸͓̳͈̺͎̝̬͒͆̈́̿̄́͒ ̴̼̫͚̯̭̗͋̃͐̾̾d̴͉̉̓̋͌͛̈̄͗ớ̸͙̳̻͚͙̻̗̱̗͌̄̌͆ ̸̳̭̊̂͛̌̏͋͂̄̚͠ņ̵̡̡̛̺͉̤̗̝͂̓̃͐̈́͌͝o̴̹̹̮͐̔͂͆͗t̵̠̜̙͈̥̩̅̈́̇̾͜ͅ ̸̨̩̟̗̯͓͉̯͋̂̏̚n̵̛̹̙͚͖͕̂͑͌͐̃̒̈́e̵̢̻͐̉͜ë̷̘̤̜̪̠͎̹̉d̵̦̜̜͉̞̣̫̳̻̓̉̚ ̷̥̳͛̍t̵̨̞̜̯̗̃̔́́͋̚̕̚͠ͅo̵̹̟̲̟͙̞̓͆ ̴̨̱̼̙̘̬̭̱̚k̶̪͚̤̥͑̓͌̈̅̔͝ń̸̡̧̜̞͇͎̞̠̱͔̅̌̈̚ơ̴̢̜͊̈͝w̴̠̃̈́̅̅͋̉̾͐ _  
_

b̸̢̧͉̰͚̭̗̩̺͈͆̈́́̇̔͛̅ų̶̦̳̘͍͖̹̻̠̳͂̑t̶̡̤͆̎͒͜ ̶͉͉̪̮̩̞̘̯́̃̈́̈́y̵̲̖̬̗̹̔͑̌̋͆ͅǒ̶̢̖͓̗͈̖͖̯̺͈͂͆͘ṳ̷͕͇̟̥̗͍̰̝̔̅̊̄͋̈́͒̐̕ ̸̛̙̮͉̪̼͑̐͆̓̊̒͠w̵̦̖͚͓͍̥͈͕͍̾̃̈́̍̔̈́̒̀į̸̢̮̱̠͈̺̠̄͘͝l̸̢̧͖̰̗̊̔̇́͐̚͘l̷̝̬͍̙͍̻͔͉̲̫͋͗̽̊̍͛̏̂ ̶̛͉̫̳͎̙̟̼͑̅̓̿͛̅̿͌̈́k̸̢̮̦̲̗̱͖̏͗̅̋͌̂̎͠n̶͙̖̯̤̟̿̋o̶̱̬͇̝̓̏̈́͑w̸͇̳̯͕̬̯͌̒̕͝ ̶̤̠̫̥̜̞̝̉̆̆̆̈́̓̃͗̌̅ͅͅẻ̷̡̮̩͈̘̅͆̑͘v̵̮͆̔̉̇̽́̾̚̕͝ę̴̨̜͙̣̯̎̊́͛̍̊͋̕̕͜n̴̖͎̝͎̺͒̈́̎̂̆͊͋͠t̸̞͆͠ư̸̧̇͐͛̑͒͝ͅa̶̹̖̳͚̾̉̅͌̉͊̕̚͠͠l̸̢̝̠̠̓͝͠l̸͓̳̖̀͊̐̔͐̏̒y̷̨̢͉͈̻̯͈͎̑̿͋͌

_Why are you in my head?_

T̶̢̨̨̻̘̥͇̥̾̊̉ͅơ̷̢̞̹̹̣̯̹̋̊̉̊̍̊͛͜ ̸̲͛̄͌͝h̶̢̏̀ę̸̨̟̠̒l̵̛̟̈́̒̽́̾p̷̠̭̠̱͕̩̒̑̒̌̅͘̕͠͝ _  
_

_How am I supposed to believe that?_

Ý̵͎͚̝̓͒̀͋̐͜ơ̴̫͖͙̹͙͐̈́͆̏͒̉̈́̒͜û̶̧͈r̴̬͂̈́̑͒͆͋̐̓ ̴̧̪͐̂̾͌̈́̽̊͌̍͠n̸̦̗̉͆ẻ̵̢̩̝̫̤̳͇̬̿̒̾̓ͅx̵̫̯̘͓̱̫̥̓͛̔t̴̛̤̙̝͍͉̔̌͜ͅ ̵̝͓̙̍̓̀̚͜é̸̢̮̞͙̲̞̱͓̩̩̔̽̊͋͠n̶̨̢̨̛͉͙̠̺̤̬̾̽̃̾͑ę̷̧̭͙̝͊̿͆̅̑̏̽̚͝m̶̦̗̳͇̰̔̈́̔̔͌̀͐̎y̵͈̔,̸̧̲̘̹̱̕ ̴̢͖̠͚̿̿̿͌͜ͅa̴̡̢͍͙̥͐͂̈́̓̏̂̎̓i̵̯̤̒͊m̵̟̹͈͓̝͉̻̯̖͕̊̒͊͒̈́̽̽ ̵͈̤͇̃̀̓͂̒̐̑̚̚f̷̬̖̟̦̲̞͖͎̱̲̈́͐̍͐̾́̂̂̚o̴̢̨̜͈͓͔̳̪̙͠r̸͍̦̠̪̼̘̤̠̻ ̶̨̢̨̳͍̝̇̋͂t̴̡͈̯͚͔̝͓̬̀̊h̴̹͔͌͐̿͌̔ȇ̸̟̑i̷̖̗̗̝̦̋̌̋͘ŗ̵̨̨̢̭̣̖̩͔̙͗̐̍̒͆̓̕ ̴̗̹̥͓͖̆͑̄̕ͅr̷̤͚̃͂͆̏̒̃̽̓̀̕ị̵̾ͅg̸̢̞̖͈̺̩̗̼̒̐̌̄̾h̷̨̨͖͙͕̺͓̘̬̹͂̈́̉̈́̌̉͆̔̕t̸̺̘͌͋͛̍̒̈́͑͜ ̷̝̪͉̮̥͚͙̍͘t̴̡͚̬̯̺̬̽̑̓̾ḩ̸̧͉̼̯̠̥̯͂͐̐̇̓̔̏̊͝ḯ̸̧͍g̷̢̖͉͙͌h̸̪̩̗̖̬̹̻͉̲̀̿̌̉͌͘͜ _  
_

_Why?_

The voice didn't answer.

The cell door opened, it was time to fight.

She had no reason to doubt or trust this voice. But it was comforting in a sense. They gave her her sword, preparing to fight in the way the voice told her to.

The opponent went down easily after she continuously attacked his right thigh. They weren't good at defending that point. It slowed them down and limited their movement capabilities. The blood was all over her enemy, but there was more on her. The blood always splattered, this was the only chance she would have to take a bath, to get the blood off.

She raised her sword and pierced it through the other's head, the crowd around her roaring in delight. The workers came to take the corpse away, to the chefs no doubt.

She would be feasting tonight

_ . . . . . . . ︿ ❀ ︿ . . . . . . . _

˚ˑ༄ؘ **She started talking** out loud to the voice, quietly, but it still got her throat back into use. She trusted the voice, it never said anything that was false. It helped her win harder battles, and it could just be her going insane, but she was only 17 at this point. The voice was there for four years now, surely it was helping and nothing else.

_Who are you?_

A̸̯̣͎͚̓͌̑̽̐̔͐̑͝ ̴͇͌f̸̧̢͚̦͉̺͎̀̋̓̉͑̍͗̈́͒͝r̴̪̼̀̇̏͐͗̿ͅi̴̪͍̋̓̓͐̍̃͘͠e̴̯̎͘͝n̶̠̝͕̝̩͎̓d̷̮̳͕̱̟̿̄͆͘̚,̷̳͇̻̃̈ ̶̛̤͖̰͚́͐̆̔̓͌I̵̧̛̭̱͋̉̏͠ ̶̝̣̈́̈́͋̉̎́̕͝s̸̗̤͇̯͛̇́̚ų̸̺̹̦͎̞̯͙̃̚͠p̶͇͑̆̾̿́p̴̜͔̘̜̻̜̩͓̙̀̑̋̽̍͘ͅo̷̧͎̝̠̭̼̿́̚͝͝s̸̛̪̫͍̠̪͑̑ẽ̴̜̙̮̘͖̱̄̿̃͘͠͝͝ͅ _  
_

_You know everything, will I ever get out of here?_

Ḋ̷̢͓̼͉̯̘̭̻͎͌õ̵̡̲̰̟̩̒̒̓͜͝n̶̠̗͊̈́̆̈́̓'̵̘̐̔̅͘t̶̤͉̖̱͎̝̫̮̻̐̈́ ̵͖͓̪̙̏̊̆ẅ̵̨̹̰͕̞̺́̌̇ö̵͔͚̠̘̝͐̊̃̈͘r̶͎̟͇̤̽̄̒͂͛̈͐̄͆r̷̬̗͍̮̠̀̋̐͐̕͜y̵̲̼̾͝,̵̺̳̥̌̊̈́̊̑͛̈̓̓̕ ̵̡̨̱͇̯̼̝̆̾́̌̾̒̎͠͝t̷̛̛͕͚̭͈͊̏͑̔ḧ̶̞̻̗͕͙̣̣̥͙̫́͋̂́r̸͇̤͚͠e̶̢̪̤͓̔͒ȩ̴̢̠͖͜ ̵̜̫̬̹̫̪͎̈́ÿ̵̩́̾͋̀͆e̷̮͇̺͈̔a̶̛̳͍̼̰̱̝̬̟͇͆̿͂͆̍̋̍̒͜͠r̵̬̮̔̊̐́̂̍s̸̯͛̊͊͛̾̈́͛̄ ̵̡̪̳̫̟̯͎̱̪̑̊̒̿̌̓̋̚͝ȋ̵̭̻̻̤̹͗͌̏̋͝s̸̛̲̳̈́̕ͅ ̷͓̪̞̾̄̽́̇̆ă̷̺̙͈̲̘̑͝l̶̠̊ļ̶̛̼̳͚̼̲͔̊̄͋̋̆̅̚͜ ̶̤̟̫̖͠y̴̭͙̪͎͇͔̖̾͊̿̉̊̊̄̃̄͒ͅͅơ̸̫̮̎̂̾͆͌u̸̧̪̦̞͕̼̳̥͚͐̒͐̓̈̈́͗̃͝ ̷̨͖̭͉̝̮͈̲̰̥̆̈͊̔̒͒̈́̈̑h̸̡̯̻͎͖͚͚͂̒̽̒̿͌͆̃͝͝ͅa̵̻͙̹͙͒v̴̛̛̫̈́̑̊̌͌͌̚ë̴͉͓͓̖̮̝̲́̄̈̊͗̓̓̚ ̶͕̳̰͓̇̔t̷͚̫̲͍̬̑̓̉͒͆̈̔̚ȍ̵̡̳͊̑̿̀ ̶̺̥̥̹̱͎̥̳̲͊͆ͅw̶͇̦͔̋̽͂̅ą̴͔̘̭̟̦̟̉̂͌̚̚i̸̞̪͓̟̙̦̟̱͊̄̉t̸̢̧̤̥̞̬̹͎͕̿ _  
_

Three years. She would wait that long. She would trust the voice until that amount of time passed.

And that time passed.

Ṣ̸͔͋̋͆̐̒͛͝͠t̸̝̱̱͓̭̼͙͂͂̈́̈̅̚a̷̲̱̖͖̫̯̞̓͋̃͐̍͛̚͝b̶̪͑̈́̇̂̆ ̶̢̘͈͔̻͖͉̯̈́̾̔t̶̡̢̻͍̦̅̾̉̊h̸̖͗̒̿ë̴̠̜́ ̴̬̱̫̫̱͉̩̌̅̓͑͝o̷̥̺̲̫͎͆̑͒͋̄̅̑n̴̨̯̻̹͎̗̣͎̗̫̏̾̅̈̓ĕ̵̡̢̢̛͍͓͎̭̉̄̈́͆̂͘ ̷̢̞͓̯̹̦͚̦̇̑̀b̷͎͍̱̟̫̍̔̎̎͑̽͠ȩ̶̭̪̃̅ĥ̴̰̲͆̿͆̾̏͑̑͘͝i̷̯̞̹̙͌͑̔͜n̶̡̩̯̦̬̑͛̍̅̈́̔̐͜͝͝d̷̢̞̭̱͓̻̦̺͒ͅͅ ̸̝̤̄̇͂̈́ͅy̴̧̝̜̜̼̞̾̋̉o̴̧̢̲̝̮͑̐͒̾̈́͐͘͘ũ̷̡̱̤̙̘̘̈́ ̸̧̧͙̝͈̙̫͇̱̈͛̂͂̄̊͘͝i̶̭͙̜̘̼̗̜͔̦̇̃̊̕͜͝n̷̠͚̲̥̲̽ ̵̧̛̩̻͈̠̬̤̬̟͌̃͒͛͐̊ť̸̢̥̫͕̻͙̰̉͒͗͋ḩ̶̧̛͇̞̼͚̲͂͊̋̈̽͜͠e̸͕͔̝͚̜̙̓̉̋̍̀͑̒̃̚ ̶̧̨̖̠̭͔̤̀͂̊͑ë̶̦͚͙̙̘̭͔͓͕́͑ͅy̷̧̳̫̳̬̺͕͒̄̃̚e̵̯̲̫̘̘̬̰͇̊̓͌̌̊,̸̛̘̳͍͈͎͉̊̉͑̈́̔̑͝ ̴̛̬̥͎͎̂͆̌̌̋͐͗͊à̷̦̖ñ̵̢̧̻̬̪̤̳̪̗̋̽͗̔̚͘d̵͙̦̪̜̮͈̙͎̯͗́͂͜ ̵̡̱̜͈̝̻̥̒͋́̃̽͗̋̉̎t̶̮͈͍̒̾͂̕ͅh̷͕̭̰̻̜̲̔͂͆̓̓͠ȩ̸̙̣̺̓̿̎̾̑ ̶̧̤̻̪̺̲̹̯͍̭̆̒̍o̶̖̽̃̂̂̐̃͊́n̸̨̩̰͔̜̫͔̪̑̑̆̋͗é̵̢̪̓ ̵̡̦̮̗̊̉͗́̃b̴̜̜̩͓͕̭͗ë̶̪͇̰̹̹̮͓͚͉̞́̋̊̾̇͛̐͝h̵̢̲̘̬̉͛̎̿͝͝ì̸̛̦͕͕̙̩̆͗ǹ̶̛̩̖̱̔́͐̂̔̍d̶̢̛͓̪͖̘̳̣̫̯̊͑̈́͒̄̉̕ ̵̳̀̑͆̍͊̈́̕t̴̲̫̯̗͇̟̟̊͆̓́̿̕͜͠ͅḩ̸̹̰̼͙͈̟̹̑͛̃͠͝͠ä̵̧̧̳̞̥̱͎̫̫̽̄ͅẗ̶̢͚̭͉́̾̐̔̿͘͝ͅ ̸̰̝̜̰̞͇̗̰̘̿͛͋̓̊̋̏͝ò̷̼͕̌́̈͐ͅͅn̵̟͕̗̞͕͌͒̐͛̊̾͘͘͝e̶͕̲͎͕̣̺͈̾̇̌̈́̕ ̵̡͕͠į̴̢̙̱͎̞̫̓͋̄͐̆͜͜n̶̛͎̗̱͉̞̱̫̮͐͌͛.̴̡̜͉͖͍͇̪̬͉͒̑̒̊͂͛̑͑̽͝ͅ.̷̗̟̣͈͕͕͐̽̆̊͜.̵̲̝͔̳̖̯̈́̿̕ ̷̭̟͉̀͑͛̋̆̀̈̆t̶̡̙̺̣̥͉̊̓̾̋͌̈́̋͂̕͝ḣ̷̛͚̗̈́̈͂͌̄̕̚͜e̸̛͎̫̬̫̩͔̓̇̊̔̑̃͠ ̶͈̼̱͇̟͒̾͂̏͠p̶̛̱̻͕͇̜̗͋̅̄̒̂͝l̶͎͍͊́̓̅̓̈́́̆̆͋a̷̦̎͠ͅc̸̙͍̩͎̖̩̥̳͋̐̄̄͆̄͌̚͝ͅͅe̶̛̙̩͗͒̈́͐̊̄͘̕ ̸̢͖̲͚̬̜̼̰̠̇̌̀t̸̳̦͈̘͉͖͙̹̊̈́̽͝ḩ̵̢͙͓̰̝̞̽̎̄̀̐̓̅̇̔ͅa̶̝̫̱̗̣͕̙̲͋̒͛̑̀͒t̷͍̱͌̂͐̌͠ ̸̨̨͕̻͇̗͕͖̭͐͂̏̔͑̈̽̿̾̚h̴̛̻̜͎͓̹̺͚̲͛̂̓̀̏̾͠͝ǘ̷͕̫͓̈̾̔̓̋̒ŗ̵̘̓̋͒̚͠t̴̨̨̜̬͓̻̭͖̓s̴̤̳̰̫̽͗͋͊̉̚̚̕

_You can just say the genitals._

I̸̹̠̩̓̋̏͘ ̸̢̛̯̭͉̈̿̂̾̉̄͋̕͜m̸̡̧͇̖̭̼̮͈̬̫̔̈́̓̕͠à̴̳̤͊͒͐͊̑̕͘ÿ̴̧̞̫̯͓́̅̍̀͆͐̉͜͠ ̴͕̥̲͙̥͚̃̉̏̾̇͜b̷͙̥̗̺͖̳̰̑͒͑̃̋̇̿͑͜ͅě̴͔͎͉̈ ̷̢̛͎̖̟̱͈̻̘̦̣̍̆̾̆̒̃͝͠͝ą̶͚͇͉͌̓͊̈́̉̕͝ ̸͇̹͇̣̇̂̈́̄̈́́̊̽̚v̶̧̟̩̎͜o̵̮̩͊͒̚ḭ̵̬̅͗̈́́̚͝c̴̠̹͎̲̻̯̪̗͉̄̓̆̈́̃ë̸̢̧͎̥̦͚̤̭́͌͂̾̑̂̕ ̵̨͓̰̝͉̻̮̯͎̤̀̑̃̎̌̑̃b̷̡̦̗͉̰͚̞̳͓̻̄͊̂̅̓̓̽̈́͛u̴̧̦͖̝͎̾̈̔̈́̀͠t̶̬̲̹̝͚͉͚͙͛̒͜͜ ̴̛̠̺͔̹̃͒̊̉̉͛̽̈̆͜Ȋ̷̧̢͈̩͓̱̜̜̜́ ̷̢̲̳̮̱͒̏̈̑̓̈́̍̀a̴̧̦̟͖̐͗͆̽̽̐̕t̸͇́͂́̊̀̎̈́͠͝ ̴̡̤͘ḷ̵͛͗͐̈́͑͒̈́̊e̵̟͖̟̞͖͕͑̀ͅͅå̸̝̞̯̙̭̪̟̩̄̌s̶̙̹͉̥͓̬̳̃́͆̉̉͛͋̇͠ẗ̴̠̫̥̳͚͙̮͇͔̙́͑̒̃̈̒ ̶͍͙̲̅͊̾͆̍h̷̯̜͓̠̗̭̥͖͗͆̑̾͜͝a̶̩̠̪͎͈͔̖͑̔̄̌v̵̡̨̮̣͈̙͍̣̀͝è̴̢̞̣̫̰̜̰͛̀̿̌́̑̋̚ ̶͉̱̬͖̥̯̮̞͓̐̈́͋̎̽͗̍͜s̷̢̖̪͠o̸̧͙̲̜͈̻͘m̸̻̃̄̍̋̌̍̑̆̽e̴͚̯̫̖̓͋͠ ̷̢̦̜͙̏̉̈́͂̃͘t̶̬͖̼̖͗͐̉́̕͜a̶̡̖͐̍͛̉͊c̷̹͕̠̝̝͉͇̥̎͋͜t̷̢̠̜̫̱̑͜ͅ _  
_

Adair giggled lightly. The voice somehow managed to get some humor into their conversations. It was nice to laugh at something here.

P̵̜̤̈́̏͂̕ĺ̴̠̞̯͋̌͝ḙ̴̢̊̓͛̋͆̋͝ä̵̧̗͎́ŝ̴̼̖͚̣̝͝ę̸̥̇̔̈͊ ̴̝̥̠͚͊̌̓̾̋̅͐̃̽k̷͍̦̖̯̩̺̝͔̬̆͜n̸͙̜̤͋̀̏o̷͓̘͎̅̇͐͋ẁ̵͍̗̼͓̯͕̙.̴̦̈́̽͑̚.̴̧̨̩̰̣̞͖͙̱̜̎̏̃̎͛̽̿̉.̶̨̡̞̥̤̯̣̈́̈́̒̄̀̓̽̿͐ ̴͔̬̼͕̱̊̃̿̾͂͒̃̈́͘̕ͅỈ̸̺̬̰̩̰͖͚͇ ̸̠͓̳̤̎̔͛̑m̸̡̨̤͆̍̎̌̌i̶͎̞̜̍͌͂̃͝͝g̷̡̯̳̣̫̥͈͙̺͋̌̊̀̽͝h̶̢̳̯̟́̂̒̚t̵̢̮͚̤̙̳͙̙̯̉̾̒ ̶̮͌̚͜n̵̼̹͊̈́͛͂̍̆̉̆̕͘o̸̠̖̜̠͉̗͈͑̿͘͝t̶̛̫̃̇͑̂́ ̷̛͙̖͇̝̖̣̬͉͇͇͋͋͛̇́̔̃͗̚b̸̡̨̛͎͑̽͊͆́̽̊́ȩ̸̢̘̹̘͒͘ ̴̡̫̒͊͊̄̃͒͋a̸̛̯̜̽̑̐̔b̷̟̿̐͋̃̓͠l̵̳̜͕̗̠͕͋͆̐̏̎͠e̴̟̿̎͘̕͠ ̶̛̻̞̊͑̾̇̍t̵̢̧̨̘͕̊͐̓̾̉͌̕ọ̷̧̧̣̖̣̘̆͐̀̔͐̈́͂̕ ̶̳̝̠̠̣͕̘͊̈́̽̿̾̍͠ẗ̵̨̡̛͓̣̬̲̟̻͉́̑̈́͋͌̌͋͘a̵̱̝̭̝̲͕̔l̴̛̦̭̱̗̈͋̈́k̸̡̛͕̾͐̌̑͑̈́ ̷̙͎̄̀t̴̛̥̗͔̼̍̂̎͆̓̆o̷̢̭̎͋ ̷̗̺̹̍̀̋͑ȳ̴̨̳̱̦̰̭̖̣̜̹̀͛͝ơ̶̢̜̯͚̳͙̻̻̝͕͌̾̿͝͝ū̵̬̻̾͋͛ ̵̤͖̊̽̈́̑̋̒ǫ̴̩̈̈́̈́̉̉n̶̛͔̣̟̺͓͚̼̼͆̃͆͠c̴̨͋͒ḛ̷̗͖̘̺̖͎̺̲͋̔̚͝ ̶̧̡͖̼͒̽̊̓̀͛̚ÿ̵͓̪̼͔̲̤͎́͛o̶̢͍͕͚͆u̴͖͖̩̮̱̤̐̈́̎́͒̔͜͝ ̴̯̙͙͎̲͓̈́̏͑̈̋l̸̼̫̤̖̹͉̈́͋̏̋̑̓̚͘ë̸̖͔͕͠͝a̸̡̝̫̰̳̗̲͑͌̽v̷̧̨̻̼̺͕̲̤̇ȇ̶̢̛̖̩͕̲̠͙͔̀̏̈́̑͋̉ͅ

Adair stopped laughing. _What?_

I̵̡̛̳̙͔̦̝͑͗͆̓͊̈ ̴̡̰͉̖̰̈̊̓͠m̴̤̥̠͉̾̈́̑̎̋̉͒͘͠i̴͎͔̻̻͎̖̥̝͉͊̏̾̇͊͐̔̈́̚g̷̼͖͌̓̾͌̓̒̊͂̆͝ḩ̸̛̝̦͔̎͑̽̑̚t̶̼̐̊͛̋̇̌̀͆́ ̷̝͔̪̖̞͓̹̒̍̎̔̕͝n̸̡̧̩͈͑͝o̷̧͉͎̝̞̹͗̕͝ẗ̴͉͒͑̿͆̋͗͘ ̵͉̦͓̠̹̝̩͊̑́̚͘̚b̸̧̛̮͈͉͎̺̣̖͚͆̀̅͗̚͝e̸̺̞͈͕̊́̕ ̷̢̨̼́͊͠a̵̹͍̻̯̒̚b̸̢̧̦̹̙͚͈̹̣͖͒͗̒͂̓̃͝ļ̷͇̠̺̻͑͆͆͛̄̂̌͝ͅe̶̲̥͔̹̟̭̼͋̓ ̵̛̝̎̈́͌͒̍̓̂͝t̵̨͍̘̗̞̯̫̞̥͑o̷̙̐͌͗͐̒̑̕͠ ̶͚̙̪̘̼̲͛͂̂͠c̸̡̯͍͉̞̦̗͈̓͜ō̸̗̻͇͈̙̭͚̃̽̒̈́̌̾̔ͅm̷̡̳͚̉̃̃m̴̘̅̅̎̕ȗ̴̠̤̞̎̉̍̏̕͜͝n̸͔͉͍̫̟̭̯̭̹͆͋̆͜͠ǐ̸̢̺̲̙̔̿̾̅c̴̡̰̪̫͓̦͙͍̮͍̿̑̈́̉̅́̈́́ą̴̞̗̣̩̳͔̤̣͒̔̉ͅt̵̝͈̟̖͕̾͛̀̈́̈́̔͊̓é̵͖̓̏ ̵͍̭͇̠͓͓̦̘͘͝w̴̨̙̘͇̭̒͛͌̎̒̾̔̃̐͜͜ͅȋ̶̧̨̻̜̝̱̈̄t̵̲̳͚̤̪̥͎̟̲͍̐͂͒̄̾̊͂͊̕h̸̨̙̳̥̼̯̔͆̽͆͒͒͜ ̸̢͚͈̰͉̪͓̠̩͚̌̏͋̇̇͝y̴̢̡̯̯̺͔̮͙̘̤̌̾͆̿͒͘o̶͙̩̺͔̭̬͛̾̅̈̈́͜u̷̝̭̳̤͖̞̖̾͊̕̚ ̴̡̳̯̼͎̆̓̂͑̅͝o̸̢̮̦̻̲͎̍͑̅ͅń̸̤͕̮͓̜͎͉͔̩̪̾̊͌͂ç̸̧̇̅͋͝ë̷͈̠̜́͂͠ ̶̜͓̣̩̺̎̏́͗̉̽̑̚ẏ̴̢̹̤̳̦̳̲͈̾͝o̸̹̯̪̯͈͉͐̋̒̽͐ų̶̨̺͎̱̮͙̲̌̿̔͋͘ ̷̢̧̛̯̞͓͎̲͈̌͂͂̿͆̋͘͜l̶̢̑͛̆͌͑̿͝ę̶̢̛̭͚̠͇̖̜̝̙͌̅̒̑̓̚a̴̢̱͊̂̓̆͆̄͗̿̾̿v̷͈͕́̀͋̌͐͠e̵̡̝̻͈͋̾͛̏̍̎̌͗̀̏ _  
_

_No, no, no, no, nonononononono. You're the only good thing I can't leave you here._

T̸̰̦̝̟̳̮̝̽̊̀̊̒͒̽h̴͍̖̗̪́è̸̬͋͊̿́y̸̩͕̠͐ ̶̢͈͙̾͆͆̕͜c̵̢̛̙̮̣̲̹̆̑͝ả̷̲͎̐̏͂͗n̴̡̺̯̰̱̺̗͎̈́͊̓͂̕̕n̵̛̠̪̥͕̻̦̋̐̈́̋̑̈͒̕͝ͅơ̸̧͈̼̟̯͕̤̑̑̉͐̕t̸̡̞̹̱̘̞̤̭͚̟̂̃̽̐͝͠ ̶̛͇̆̉̔͝h̴͚͈̣̘̰͚̟̗͋̈́̅͆̓̾̽̾ư̵̢̫̎̈̑̿͗͑͠r̴͈̤̩͓͇̓͆̐͒͘̚͠ẗ̷̡͇̲̩́̓͆͒̎̿͊̽͋ ̶̪̫̦̖̯̒̾̂͑ͅͅm̷͍̈́̓͊̈́͑͘͝e̶͎̋̌͌͆̅̃̔,̴̯͚͕̓̽̂̍ ̵̧͉͇̲̥̯̭͔͌̊̋̿͌̾͘b̵̦̺̝̳̓̐̽͊̈́͑̋ͅu̶̩̹̦͕̻̺͔̒̽̂̃̀͌̓̚̕͜t̴̻̻̙̮̼͈̜̓̍̍͗͠ ̴̘̲͕̜̞̐̇t̶͖̟͉̰͖̣͊̐̏̃̈̊̆h̷̨̛̛͕͕̲͎̯̤͇̟̑͛̽̋͋͠͝ḙ̷̱͖̦̀̌͜y̸̟̹̠͗̌̊̎̈́͝͝͝͝ ̸͍̭̳̱͖̈͐̈́̕͝͠͝c̴̠͎̹̬̻͙̆á̸̢͖̜̹̜͍̤̈́͌̇͂̾̃̔͝n̸͉̙̮̦̂ ̵̠̯̜͍̟͉͓̬̃͜ḩ̶͕̰͈͔͂͛̆̋͒ȕ̴̩̓̉́r̶̙̲̲̋̇̑͛̐͂͜t̷̩̤͒̂̑̆́̕͝ ̴͓̟̣̏͊͊͒̍̈́y̶̧̧͚̜̲̎͐͑̐̃͂͋̇̀͝ơ̴͓̜͓̲̒̓̒̑̏̐̓͊ͅu̷̸͙̩̬̙̇̿͒̒͋͊̀̔̂̓̉͐̚G̶̡̨̗͇͉̝̰̗͈̏̈́̄͝o̵̩͎͖̫̗̅̓́ͅ ̵͇̰͋̈́̈́̄̋̓̒͘̕͜a̵̡̪̻̎̓͑͗ͅņ̵̘̦̔̒̈́̿͊͘̕͝͠ḓ̶̩͙̘̥̤̙̘̔̿̐͜ ̵̫͕͈͖̼̽̒͗͛ḋ̶̡̗̩̗̪̖͈̦̝̹̉̓̇o̴̙̦͐̇̋̏̍̾̋ͅ ̵̙͘͝n̷̨̺͓̻̥̰͉̳̿̓̆̿̏̕ö̷͉́̃̄̍̂̅̚ţ̴̜̣̻͗͌͐̽͘͝͝ ̵̧̨̟̘͙͓̘̩̔̈́͛͊͝͠l̸͉̭̜̝̠͙͛͜ͅo̸̯̗͔̖̝͕̒o̵̰̦̗̞̘̘͓̦̎͊̐̆̓̑͊͘͝ͅḱ̶̺͍͈̚ ̵̡̯̭̮̾̿͊͌b̶̘̼̠͛̿͗͠â̶̧͕̝͔̥̰̖̻̋̓͂č̸̢̰̗̜̟̝̘̦͉͑̐͆̓͑͛ķ̶̨͕̣͉̱̥̥͂̂̌̌͗͘͠

Adair bit her lip. _...Alright._

When the people came to get her she was preparing to run. They gave her her sword, and she took a breath.

She turned around and she struck.

**Author's Note:**

> ₊˚ˑ༄ؘ Compared to the other acts, the prologue will be short. It's just an introduction to Adair as a character and her relationship with Ranboo. She'll get to the SMP and L'manburg eventually, and she'll get there with Ranboo faster than they would've in the normal SMP timeline.


End file.
